


Brontide

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Medication, Seismic Activity, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Sam's awake in the middle of the night.





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on October 13th, 2018.

_Brontide: (n.) a low muffled sound like distant thunder heard in certain seismic regions especially along seacoasts and over lakes and thought to be caused by feeble earth tremors_

* * *

 

You could see Sam standing by the window, his body silhouetted against the sheer white curtains. The light coming in from the streetlights wasn’t much and you could barely see him from the small bed that the two of you shared. It was tucked in the corner of the room, against the wall, and gave you a perfect view of the window.

“Sam,” you whispered. “Sam, come back to bed.”

He didn’t reply and you sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing your eyes before scooting to the edge of the mattress and swinging your legs over. You crossed the room, ignoring the way the plastic covering the floor felt against your bare feet.

 _The paint should be completely dry in the morning_ , you thought as you came up behind Sam.  _Then we’ll finally be done with the whole apartment._

“It’s the middle of the night,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around Sam’s waist and resting your cheek against his shoulder blade. The muscles there shifted slightly when he dropped his hand from the window frame to lace his fingers with yours. You could feel him rubbing his thumb over your skin and you closed your eyes, soothed by his touch.

“I know,” Sam murmured after a minute, unmoving besides his hand on yours. “I thought I heard thunder.”

You let out a sigh in response, blinking your eyes open for a second to look at the clock, then closing them again. “It wasn’t thunder. It was a mini earthquake or something. Sometimes that happens here, you know. There’s this thing that happens where earth tremors by the ocean can sometimes sound like thunder. I read about it when we moved here.”

Sam let go of your hand and you straightened as he moved away from you, your arms dropping back down to your sides.

“Sam? You okay?” you asked, watching him. Only the side of his face was lit up by the streetlights and it was hard to tell what he was thinking when you couldn’t see his eyes. Usually they could clue you into what was going through his head, but Sam wasn’t usually up in the middle of the night, not since he started taking his pills.

“Yeah,” he answered, though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that than he was you. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced back out the window before shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just…”

“It’s okay,” you said, knowing now what he was thinking and why he was awake. “Dean’s safe. We can even call him if you want to. I don’t think he’d be upset.”

Sighing, Sam shook his head again and headed back to the bed, sitting on the edge so that you could crawl past him to your spot against the wall if you wanted to. You preferred to have one wall to press your back against, and then Sam between you and the door. It made you feel safer knowing that he would be there to protect you if something happened, and you knew that Sam preferred to have easy access to the room if he got up.

Instead of going back to sleep, however, you sat beside Sam and took his hand in yours, lacing your fingers with his before placing your other hand beneath your joined ones.

“What is this?” you asked him, using your hands to lift his, keeping it between yours.

“A hand sandwich,” Sam chuckled, glancing over at you with a small smile on his lips. “Y/N, that’s not funny anymore. It’s been years since you told me that joke.”

“But you still laughed,” you grinned. Shifting your weight, you bumped your shoulder against his, then rested your head on his shoulder.

“Only because it’s you telling it.”

You smiled to yourself and watched the curtains flutter in the breeze from the open window. Another low rumble came from outside and you felt Sam stiffen next to you, then relax a few seconds later. A minute later, there was another low rumble, followed by a flash of lightning through the curtains.

“Looks like you were right,” you murmured. “It’s a thunderstorm after all.”

Sam nodded and watched the window stoically, his body tense.

“Sam. Sam, look at me,” you repeated when he didn’t move.

Slowly, Sam turned his head to meet your gaze. You gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand in yours, then shifted on the bed so that you were closer to his eye level.

“Dean is safe. He’s not going to get hit by lightning. The angel who did that is long gone, and we’re safe. We’re all safe, Sam. Our house is warded with every ward the three of us know combined, and Dean’s back at the bunker. Nothing bad is going to happen to us.”

After a second, Sam nodded jerkily and took a shaky breath. “You’re right. You’re right, we’re all safe. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” you reassured him. “Did you take your pills?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t like to take them if I don’t have to. I thought tonight would be okay; there weren’t any storms in the forecast. I don’t want to take them now, though.”

You sighed quietly and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Okay. Now come on, lay down with me. I wanna be cuddled.” You scooted back on the bed, keeping ahold of Sam’s hand until he finally gave into your tugging and laid down beside you.

Once he was flat on his back, you cuddled up to him, resting your head and one hand on his chest. His tension was beginning to disappear and you pressed a kiss against his thin gray t-shirt. Sam’s hand immediately came up to stroke your hair, and you smiled to yourself as you listened to the rain hit the window, the low sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.


End file.
